


PJO Meet the Books

by KakesuWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reading the Books, a bit unoriginal but I don't care, characters from after war go back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf/pseuds/KakesuWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: Ten of our favorite demigods go to the past where they will read the books with the Olympian gods before saving the world! Ok no but they will save a LOT of people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (bit of a part one to sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Angel is ALL mine so please don’t use her unless you ask first! sadly no one else is mine... but more may show later
> 
>  
> 
> Pairs:  
> Will Solace and Nico di Angelo,  
> Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,  
> Piper Mclean and Jason Grace,  
> Leo Valdez and OC
> 
>  

I am sitting just outside the throne room of the gods waiting for my vary, vary late brother. I have been told not to approach the gods until he and his friends get here, so with only music as entertainment I focus on the song.

‘When everything you do

Don't seem to matter

You try but it's no use

Your world is getting blacker’

Before more could play there was a blindingly bright flash of white light reviling ten teens. One was a girl with a black pixie cut and electric blue eyes, another was a boy with sea green eyes and a black mop of hair, standing close to his side was a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail her gray eyes were trained on the Latino elf who was laughing about something his brown eyes were glowing with mirth and GODS he was gorgeous oh I-I ummm... behind him was a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes the boy she was leaning against was a blonde with sky blue eyes and a small scar above his lip. Behind them were three people- a boy with long black hair and deep dark brown eyes. A girl with golden eyes and cinnamon hair was holding onto his arm her dark skin contrasting with his pale olive but the one I really focused on was the blonde boy with sun-kissed skin and sky blue eyes. “Will!” I ran up and hugged my twin brother he grinned hugging me back tightly.

Ok I should explain. First my given name is Honey Solace now call me that and you will suffer and believe me I know pain. My adopted name is Angel so call me that, I am the complete opposite of my twin brother William Solace. To start my hair is pitch black and his is blonde, my eyes are opposite of the color wheel to his blue with a deep amber and my paper white skin vastly contrasts with his sun-kissed flesh. Will’s outfits are usually t-shirts and khaki shorts while I wear black, black and oh more black! Jeans, long-sleeves, and black leather jackets yeah all black. Will is a healer and I’m a warrior yeah we can’t be more different but even like this we love each other dearly. But anyway I should tell you why we are here: to rewrite history! We are currently nine years in the past and we are about to talk to the Olympian gods. The fates in our time have an idea that we can just hope works. 

Now back to the present, everyone started staring at us after we embraced. The hot Latino was the first to speak “are you two siblings?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile ago so sorry for the shortness and little editing I wanted to ask If people wanted me to continue? Anyway let me know!

The hot Latino was the first to speak "are you two siblings?" I grinned "twins actually but let's get inside because you were late so I've been waiting far too long" the boy with sea green eyes nodded "yeah let's go."

 

We walked into the throne room receiving narrowed eyes and confused looks from all 13 gods and goddess'

"What are demi-gods doing here?" Hermes asked cocking his head "especially today?" he frowned. Zeus rose to his -big- feet and boomed: "Who are you and what is your business here?" -yes he is in his all powerful god mode towering above us- I walked forward "What do you think? We're from the FU-TU-RE!" -yes I am not known for being respectful- My twin winced grabbing my wrist "Aungi! it's not like the future you can't be telling off the gods!" oh yeah did I tell you about my past? cause if you didn't notice I didn't grow up with my brother I actually grew up with Apollo in Olympus sounds awesome right? It sucked.

 

Angel's Out!


End file.
